The present invention relates to hospital beds having power means for elevating or lowering the bed structure as well as enabling the elevation or lowering of merely one end of the bed to provide Trendelenburg and reverse Trendelenburg positions.
The present invention is an improvement over beds such as those illustrated in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,314 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,248 and at the same time is adapted to utilize optional features such as those illustrated in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,090 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,720.
Where linkages of the type illustrated in my prior patents are employed, the problem arises with respect to manipulation of the bed into inclined positions, particularly the Trendelenburg position in which the head end of the bed is positioned below the foot end. This position is normally employed under emergency conditions and consequently time is of particular importance in getting the patient into such position. Consequently, the bed structure should be such that it can be immediately actuated to such a position irrespective of the initial position of the bed, i.e. in elevated, lowered or intermediate positions. In beds of the type illustrated in the above referred to patents, it was necessary to bring the bed into the lowest position in order to release the structure for activation to the Trendelenburg position.